


Fade To Black

by RoseIsRelatable



Series: The Key [5]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rose's WeUs universe, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Welcome to the super-secret smut book! These scenes belong to my M-rated story, The Key To Everything. However, they work out just fine as stand-alone fantasies, so you won't have to read the original story to know what's going on.Note that the first paragraph is always a lead-in from the chapter, so if you're coming here from TKTE, you can skip it if you want.Have fun!
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: The Key [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664293
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 11 Scene

Dongmyeong ~*~

As soon as the door shut behind our hyungs, Giwook's mouth was on mine. His hands roamed my body sloppily, pushing my shirt up, fingers digging into my skin. After being denied so many times, the shock of his eagerness for me was like being thrown into cold water. "Jagiya," I gasped, putting a few centimeters between our faces so I could breathe. Giwook let out a short whine in response. "We could at least go to the bedroom."

Hearts racing, we practically skipped to the bedroom. As Giwook locked the door I opened the front of my jeans to relieve the pressure they were putting on my hard cock. Giwook spun around to face me and his lips captured mine again in another fevered kiss. I moaned into his mouth, grinding against him. He pulled his shirt off and discarded it in… that direction over there. It landed somewhere. Meanwhile, I was flying. Giwook fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, struggling a little in his excitement. He finished with the buttons, pulling my shirt down my arms and tossing it to the floor. He pinched and teased my nipples, eliciting gasps and whimpers from my lips. His left hand worked its way down to the exposed front of my underwear, already damp with precum, and he rubbed me through the fabric. I pulled my pants and underwear down as fast as I could, wanting, no, _needing_ his touch. He wrapped his hand around my shaft, thumbing the slick tip of my cock, and holy shit did it feel completely different than anything I did to myself in the shower. "Take off your pants," I demanded, starting to tug at the button on his jeans.

Giwook complied. It wasn't the first time we had seen each other naked, but it _was_ the first time I got to stare at him shamelessly. He wasn't fully hard yet. Probably nervous, I guessed. I pressed against him, kissing him slowly and lovingly as I wrapped my hand around both of us. It wasn't easy, with Giwook's cock admittedly being the slightest bit bigger, even half-soft. I pumped our cocks until Giwook was rock-hard, dripping precum down my hand. "How do we do this?" he whispered against my lips. He had apparently not spent as many sleepless nights watching gay porn as I had. 

"Sit," I commanded, pointing to my bunk. Giwook sat and watched me. I purposely bent over with my ass on display, digging through the desk drawer where I hid… things. Just condoms, a bottle of condom-safe lube (which boasted itself 99% all-natural), and a butt plug I rarely used and never told anyone about, not even my boyfriend. I brought out a condom and the lube and turned around to face Giwook. His eyes widened. "Don't look so scared," I laughed. "You can top." I covered my fingers in lube, knelt on the bed, and bent forward to start prepping myself. Once I was confident I was stretched enough, my hole slick with lube, I passed the bottle and the condom to Giwook. "You can do it, jagiya," I cheered. "Don't be scared." I heard the condom wrapper crinkling, heard the cap of the bottle snap open and shut, and then felt him at my entrance. "Fuck me," I whispered. I moaned loudly as Giwook entered me. He bottomed out and stopped. "Stay still," I begged. "Just for a moment. It burns."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," I said. "It gets better." When I felt ready, I instructed him to move. Giwook started thrusting, repeatedly pressing hard against my prostate, making me see stars. It still burned, but the endorphins were taking care of that. I moaned, rocking back to meet his thrusts. Giwook gasped at that and dug his nails into my hips. "You feel perfect, Giwook-ah," I praised. A moment later, he stopped again. "You okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered. "I'm close and I just… don't want to disappoint you." I removed him from inside me and turned over on my back, pulling my knees up to my shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I finish faster in this position," I explained. "You won't disappoint me, jagiya. You can't. Come on."

Giwook penetrated me again, dipping his head into the crook of my neck to bite and suck the skin there and stifle his moans. I wrapped my left hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. My right hand gripped my own cock, pumping in time with each thrust to my prostate. My breath was erratic. I arched into Giwook and begged him to fuck me harder. "I-I'm so c-close," he stuttered.

"Me too," I moaned. "Come with me." I spilled onto my stomach, screaming Giwook's name. I could feel his cock twitching inside me, filling the condom. "That was the best sex of my life," I breathed as he collapsed on top of me. I ran the fingers of my clean hand through his hair. "I love you so much," I whispered. "I love you, Giwook-ah." 

"We need a shower," he mumbled in my ear. He pushed himself up with his arms, unsticking us. "Ugh, gross. I'm glad you came, but, yuck." Giwook pulled out of me and tied off the condom.

Giwook lifted me to my feet and we half-limped to the bathroom together. He disposed of the spent condom. I turned on the water in the shower, testing the temperature with my hand. "Jagiya, how hot do you like it?" I asked.

"A little steamy," he replied. He stood behind me while I adjusted the water temperature, his hands finding my hips again. He left a trail of kisses from my left shoulder, up my neck, to my left ear. His right hand trailed up my spine and gave me goosebumps. When I was satisfied with the temperature, I stepped under the stream, pulling Giwook along with me.

We kissed and our hands roamed each other, exploring brand new territory. We washed up together. He rubbed my neck and shoulders. He apologized for the painful-looking hickies on my neck. I threatened to get him back _next_ time when _I_ topped. We wrapped up in towels and went back to our shared bedroom, and I dug through the drawers of our dresser and tossed underwear, pajama pants, and a sweatshirt at Giwook, also retrieving some for myself. "Can we sleep in your bunk tonight?" I asked as I pulled the oversized mustard yellow crew neck down over my torso. 

"Yeah," Giwook said. "Let's do laundry tomorrow."

"Together?" I laughed. "What, like it's a couple activity?"

"Mhm."

"You're a dork, Giwook-ah."

"A dork who loves you."


	2. Chapter 20 Scene (or Top!Dongmyeong)

^o^-> CyA

Dongmyeong's fingers danced along the skin on my back as he pushed my shirt up. "Do you still want to fool around tonight?" he whispered. I nodded. "Mmm, good. There's something I've always wanted to do with you." He tucked his fingers under the waistband of my pants. "I mean, you just looked so yummy last time."

Dongmyeong pulled my pants down to my ankles, letting my erection spring forth. He gasped a little and giggled. So maybe he had me feeling a little eager. He dropped to his knees on the floor in front of me and wrapped his hand around my cock. Very gently, almost too gently, he flicked his tongue across the tip, lapping up precum. He laid his head in my lap and left kisses from the base of my shaft up to the tip before pulling my foreskin back and wrapping his lips around me. His tongue swirled around the head of my cock and I moaned. It was nothing I had ever felt before.

He exposed his own hard cock and started touching himself. Lifting his head slightly to make eye contact, he said, "Keep moaning for me, jagiya. I like it." Then he took me in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down and applying gentle suction while he stroked my cock with one hand and his own with the other. I tangled my fingers in his hair and moaned again. He stopped and licked me from base to tip like an ice cream cone. "Do you want to fuck me?" he rasped. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Uh-uh," I groaned, shaking my head. "Keep going, Myeong-ah. It feels so good."

Dongmyeong took the hand he'd been using to play with himself and popped his finger in his mouth. "Let's play a little," he said. "I'll stop if you don't like it." 

He wrapped his lips around my cock again and kept working it with both his mouth and his right hand, while his left hand snuck around behind me. The saliva-coated finger teased my hole and I gasped and moaned for him again. He hummed, and I felt his voice vibrate my throbbing cock. The finger pushed into me and Dongmyeong searched blindly for a sweet spot inside. "Oh fuck," I whispered when he found it. "Fuck, fuck! I wasn't aware that was even there." I bucked my hips forward as he kept prodding and playing with that one sensitive little spot. "I want you," I gasped. "Myeong-ah, please."

"How do you want me?" he asked. "Do you want my cock inside you?"

I hesitated. "Y-yes," I said. "Bend me over."

"Get on your hands and knees." Dongmyeong retrieved our bottle of lube and a condom while I did as I was told. I was waiting for him when he came back into the bathroom, locked the door, and set them on the counter.

"Mmm, look at your tight little asshole," he purred. And then something hot and wet made contact with said asshole. 

"Are you _rimming_ me right now?" I asked in disbelief as my eyes started to lose focus. It felt _really_ good.

"Uh-huh," Dongmyeong replied, the tip of his tongue just breaching my entrance. I gasped, dripping precum on the bathroom floor. My boyfriend removed his tongue and spanked me playfully. "Are you ready for this?"

"I… I think I am," I whispered. Dongmyeong generously covered his hand in lube and slid two fingers inside me. "Oh, fuck," I muttered. "Oh, that's not at all how I thought this would feel." Dongmyeong shushed me and thrust his fingers in and out a few times. I gasped yet again. His fingers brushed that same sensitive spot inside me, making me tense up and moan.

"Don't clench," he said softly, gently separating his fingers like a pair of scissors. "Clenching will make it hurt more for you." He added a third finger, thrusting and separating them, stretching me. "I can't wait to feel my cock inside you," he whispered.

"Do it," I said. "I'm ready."

Dongmyeong's fingers pulled out of me and he rolled the condom onto his cock. "I'm glad you said that, because I'm so hard it's starting to hurt." I felt him tap my hip, then there was the presence of his tip at my waiting entrance. I held my breath. When Dongmyeong penetrated me, I let that breath out in a loud whine.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried. "Myeong-ah, stop! Stop, stop! It hurts!" He stopped, not quite fully inside. "It hurts so much. I don't know if I can do this."

"Just relax, Giwook-ah." Dongmyeong's clean fingers walked their way up my spine. "Relax, jagiya. You're okay. It gets better." He eased in deeper and I whimpered. "Shh, it's okay." He slowly pushed deeper and deeper inside me. When he bottomed out, he held still. "It will feel so good soon. I promise." He reached around and took my cock in his hand, gently tugging at it. "Relax for me, Giwook-ah." He pulled out just slightly and gently thrust back inside me, stroking my cock while he did it. I cried out in pain again. Tears stung my eyes. "Shh. The first time is always the hardest." He continued thrusting gently, moving at a slow pace, stroking me. If his cock rubbing against that tender spot inside me didn't get me off, his hand around my member would. He demonstrated such skill with his hands, I wouldn't mind letting him milk my cock all day.

Dongmyeong picked up his pace, thrusting just a little harder, squeezing a little tighter, stroking me a little faster. My whimpers of pain became moans of pleasure. "Ahh, Myeong-ah," I moaned. "Keep going just like that."

"God, this is so new," he marveled. "You're so fucking tight." He started getting sloppy as he came closer to the edge. "Oh, Giwook-ah. I'm ready to come."

"Rub me faster," I begged. "Closer to the tip." He did, and I nearly screamed. "Mmm, fuck. Right there!" With one more small, stifled almost-scream, I let go, spilling cum onto Dongmyeong's fingers and the bathroom floor. He followed me over the edge soon after and very carefully pulled out.

"You okay?" he asked. "You bled on me a little. It's okay. That's normal for some people's first time." I twisted around to look at him and he gave me a doe-eyed stare as he licked my cum off of his fingers. "Should we wash up now?"

"Yeah, okay," I panted. "Just… let me catch my breath."

We got into the shower together. I was terribly sore. Was this how Dongmyeong felt after he bottomed? If so, I owed him a box of chocolates or something. Dongmyeong poured a blob of shampoo into his hand and started scrubbing my hair. "Was that okay?" he asked softly. I could barely hear him over the spray of the shower.

"It was… different," I replied. "Glad we did it though."

"Good." He took his time, massaging my shoulders, even scrubbing playfully behind my ears. By the time we got out of the shower, the water was cooling down. 


	3. Chapter 23 Scene

Giwook leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. With his finger under my chin, he tilted my head back slightly, his thumb coaxing my jaw to drop and give him greater access. He lifted my shirt, letting his hands slide softly along my skin. Once my shirt was off, he tossed it so it would land on the CCTV camera in the corner of his studio, covering its lens.

He reached down, squeezing and massaging my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let him pull me out of the chair and up to my feet. His arms wrapped lazily around my hips and he playfully squeezed my ass. "Wanna get in trouble?" I asked when we finally came up for air. Giwook nodded, rubbing his nose against mine and tugging at my joggers with his fingers. "You know where the supplies are." We separated and Giwook went to dig through my backpack in the corner of the studio. I pulled my pants down to my ankles and bent over the desk. 

"Myeong-ah," Giwook said, arms elbow-deep in my backpack. "You didn't bring a condom?"

"I did," I argued. "It's not in the same pocket as the lube?"

"No." Giwook felt around on the floor. "It's nowhere."

"Fuck me anyway?" I begged. "Please?"

I felt Giwook approach behind me, placing his hand on my hip. "Behave," he warned. "There's a lot of expensive gear on this desk." He slowly ran one lube-slick finger around my hole before thrusting it inside. I gasped. "Of course, since the studio is sound-proof," he brought his lips to my ear, "you can make as much noise as you like." As the last syllable left his lips, Giwook added a second finger, teasing my almost hypersensitive prostate. The more sex we had, the more confident he became, I noticed. This was a far cry from our shy, nervous first time. 

"I want more," I said, rocking my hips back against him. He twisted his fingers inside me, pressing a little harder. I felt a slick bead of precum drip from my cock to the surface of the desk. 

"You want more, huh?" The fingers inside me curled, sending a shiver up my spine. Still fingering me, Giwook used his left hand to drop his pants and lift his shirt. I heard the wet sound of lube on skin as he prepared to take me. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes. Please, Giwook-ah," I whined. "I need you."

The fingers in my ass withdrew, immediately replaced by Giwook's hard cock. He entered me slowly, filling me up in the most delicious way. I moaned. He stayed still inside me, reaching around to very gently tease my cock. His fingertip ran slowly and feather-light against my dripping tip. I whimpered. He would make me come undone in moments if he kept that up. Gently, Giwook started to move, thrusting against my prostate. My whimpers turned to whines. "Harder," I begged.

Pens rattled on the desk as Giwook quickened his pace, hammering against my insides, all but rearranging my guts. The rhythmic slap of skin against skin would have made a good metronome. Giwook whispered the dirtiest things he could think of, still gently tickling the tip of my cock. I moaned loudly, pleading with him to keep going. When I said I was close, he sped up again, wrapping his hand around the head of my cock. "Come for me, Myeong-ah," he rasped. "I want to feel you unravel."

With one more cry, I arched my back, spilling into Giwook's hand. He kept thrusting into me, moaning words that would have made a harlot blush, before stuttering to a stop, releasing inside me. He pulled out and removed his cum-filled hand from the end of my cock, letting only a little bit drip onto the desk. He fetched some paper towels that he kept lying around in case of spills. I guess this counted as a spill. I panted, resting my head on the desk, trying to come down from the dizzying high of that orgasm. 


	4. Finale: Ending with a Bang

^o^-> CyA

The night before we left for our tour, my Dongmyeong was restless. I was trying to sleep, but I kept feeling him shifting and squirming beside me in bed, worming around against my back. I reached behind myself and touched his hip with my fingers. "Myeong-ah," I whispered, "go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I can't," he whimpered, pressing against my back. "I'm excited." He slid his hand up the front of my shirt and pushed his pelvis against me. "You could wear me out. Maybe then I could sleep." 

I flipped over to face him and gently placed my finger against his pillowy lips. "Keep quiet though," I whispered as he wrapped his leg around my hips. "Our hyungs are sleeping in the next room, remember?" I removed my finger, replacing it with my mouth. I worked my tongue between Dongmyeong's lips and he massaged it with his own, slowly sliding my shirt up and exposing my chest. Grinding his erection against my own through our shorts, Dongmyeong pinched my nipple between his thumb and middle finger, making me gasp. He twisted and teased it to a stiff peak, then dragged his nails down my ribs. I moved my leg and let my thigh rest between Dongmyeong's legs as we continued our makeout session and he reached around to grab my ass. I pushed my tongue deeper into his mouth. He tasted like toothpaste.

Dongmyeong pushed me over onto my back and straddled my hips. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, filling me with a fire that burned in my groin and made my cock throb against his taint. He worked his hips against me, sliding up and down along my shaft. I lifted my hips in response, pressing more fully against him. I slipped my hands up the back of his shirt and trailed my fingers gently along his soft, warm skin. Dongmyeong sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and held it between his teeth, nipping me playfully as he sat up to remove his shirt. I lay beneath him, admiring the way his golden skin glowed in the low light of our bedroom. I slid my hands up his flat stomach, over his chest, and wrapped them around the back of his neck, pulling him back down for more kisses. He refused, tugging at my own shirt. "I want you naked," he whispered hoarsely. 

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said, sitting up with my lover still straddling my lap. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Dongmyeong attacked my neck and collarbone with kisses and nibbles. I made him back up, pulling my legs out from beneath him. "I want to try something," I said, freeing his cock from his shorts. He pulled them off the rest of the way, casting them to the floor with our discarded shirts. I took his hard, dripping member in my hand and dipped my head down, lapping at the salty tip with my tongue. It was the first time I'd ever tasted precum. Dongmyeong tangled his fingers in my hair and moaned softly, pushing my head down, urging me to take him deeper into my mouth. I dropped my jaw and worked my tongue under his foreskin, licking circles around the head of his cock. 

Dongmyeong hissed and pulled my hair. "More," he whispered. I brought half of his shaft into my mouth, sucking as I lifted my lips back up to the tip. I bobbed my head up and down, soaking his cock in saliva. "Giwook-ah, I need to be fucked. Please."

I lifted my head and Dongmyeong turned over on his hands and knees, presenting his tight asshole. I dropped my own shorts, then spread his cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze with my hands. "Should I eat you out first?" I asked.

"Do it," Dongmyeong begged. "The harder I come, the better I'll sleep."

I licked him slowly from his taint to his hole, circling it with my tongue. I reached around and grabbed his cock in one hand, massaging it, focusing my efforts on his shaft so he wouldn't come too quickly for me. He gasped and lowered onto his forearms, giving me better access to his ass. I pushed my tongue inside, swirling it along his tight walls. Dongmyeong was starting to tremble under my touch. His hole was relaxed and ready. I pulled back and planted a kiss on his right asscheek, then lubed up my cock. I lined up with his entrance. "Ready for me?" I whispered.

"Take me, jagiya," he breathed. I entered him slowly in one thrust. When my cock hit the tiny bump of his prostate, Dongmyeong's fists curled around the sheets. "You always feel so good," he said, just barely above a whisper. 

"You feel incredible," I said, gripping his hips and starting to properly fuck him. He rocked back to meet my thrusts, taking me all the way inside his warm asshole. I dug my nails into his hips and bit my bottom lip. I could feel my balls creeping up into my groin already but I wasn't ready to come. The thing about Dongmyeong is I always want to make love with him for hours. 

While I thrusted, Dongmyeong's knees slowly slipped out from under him until he was on his stomach on the bed. He was gripping the sheets hard. "Really pound me, Giwook-ah," he begged. I obliged, slamming into him hard and fast. His mouth fell open in a silent scream. I leaned forward, taking hold of his jaw, and he twisted back to kiss me while I ravaged his tiny asshole. I felt him constrict around my cock and it almost threw me over the edge. "I want you to come inside me," Dongmyeong whispered. "You're ready. I feel it."

"Ride me," I said. He nodded his agreement and I pulled out, lying on my back once more. Dongmyeong straddled me cowboy-style again and lowered himself onto my cock. He played with himself while he bounced on my lap, taking me deep. I lifted my hips to match his downstrokes. I could feel myself coming undone. A warm feeling spread from my lower belly to my balls and I came hard, filling my lover. Dongmyeong threw his head back, losing the rhythm and shooting his own load on my chest. He lifted off of me gently and I watched a little bit of my cum drip out and land on my cock. Dongmyeong leaned forward, capturing my mouth in a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you so much," I whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too," he whispered back, rubbing the tip of his nose against mine. "We should change the sheets though." His eyes widened as he felt more of my cum dripping out of himself. "And I should go to the bathroom." I laughed softly and patted his butt. "Don't laugh at me. Remember to take a piss before we go back to sleep. You can get a UTI from doing this without a condom. And then you'll be miserable." He stood up and scurried off to the bathroom while I stripped the bed. When Dongmyeong came back, we traded. I went to clean up in the bathroom while he replaced the soiled sheets with clean ones. 

When I returned, I found Dongmyeong on his back in bed, his now-soft cock flopping over to his left hip. I fell into bed beside him and wrapped my arm around his body, pulling him close to me. "Now, go to sleep," I whispered.

"Okay," he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I say we were ending this with a bang? Since the story it belongs to is over, Fade To Black is also finished.  
> Honestly, I kind of hope I just got everyone off with this one.   
> Tell me if you loved it. Or tell me the description of cum dripping out of Dongmyeong's ass made you sick. Whatever.  
> Kisses!


End file.
